Mirrors
by Hulkey
Summary: What are you going to do if you're loved one is a suspect? When a killer is a quiet professional in Y-shape incision and doesn't leave a chance for Boston Homicide, Maura Isles is the only one suspect. I do not own any of Rizzoli & Isles characters or plots, I do it for the sake of unwritten tension of the show. (Thanks for betaing of first part to sciencenmed4ever!)
1. Chapter 1

And now it's clear as this promise,

That we're making

Two reflections into one.

'Cause it's like you're my mirror,

My mirror staring back at me, staring back at me.

Justin Timberlake, Mirrors

* * *

She always knew when Jane was smiling.

No, sometimes people called her 'robot' or 'android'. Yes, she had less empathic than the crowd around, but she always felt Jane. Sweet, gorgeous, and always polite Maura Isles had a little anti-social disorder, but she always could handle it.

But it meant that Maura hadn't had a friendship or stable relationships with anyone. It was painful, but she managed it with grace - she just learned by heart that she's meant to be alone. Yes, she had some romance with men, who were really bright and well-mannered, but everything was ruined when they tried to cross the line where true Maura Isles started. The thing was that she was afraid of true Maura. She never wanted to know what are all these things in her head meaning, what's the turning point of her desire to cut dead people. Yes, she wanted the job with meaning. Yes, the dead can't bother her or mock her or say something disgusting to her. But to be honest - why?

She turned the page of Journal of Neuropathology and rubbed her eyes. It was 11 p.m. and Maura was tired as hell. An autopsy of the burned Jane Doe has started at 10 a.m in the morning and took all her day. Jane showed in her office couple times but disappeared quickly seeing that Maura is busy with her awkwardly decomposing cadaver. She checked her phone. Nothing. Maura has started to type the text to Jane but stopped and threw the phone on the table.

No. Not this time. I'm not going to write to her - a thought was flashy, but bittersweet. For the last two weeks Maura had initiated the conversations and it was strange. Jane went down to her office only to ask her if she discovered something new on her cases. And nothing personal. Jane hid her eyes and fled away before Maura had the chance to open her mouth to speak with her. The last few days Jane's texts were dry and Maura didn't understand why.

She didn't want to analyze such things. She felt that something is really wrong, her brain told her that she should process this stuff and find what's broken. But to do it means to find the answers that can raise more questions, deep and scary questions. What's going on between them? For how long? What is she supposed to do? Why?

Stop. Maura wrapped her arms around her head. Stop asking, stop thinking, just stop. She asked herself these questions so many times and couldn't find a courage to find the answer. Maura knew, to admit is to face and fight it. But what's the purpose of fighting when it's the one person on the field destined for two?

* * *

The moon was shining. It was a rare silent Boston night with clear sky and sheer air. In her bed Maura couldn't find a comfortable position and fall to sleep. Thoughts in her head were so loud and honestly that made her to panic. She can't sleep because she doesn't know where Jane is. Who does she hug? Who can kiss her right now? She didn't feel the warm body besides her so she couldn't relax. She was addicted. Welcome to the world of insomnia, Maura.

It felt like a hangover, or, to be precise, withdrawal symptoms. Her body was sore, her eyes were heavy, and her head seemed to be a huge stone. Her heart was beating so fast that she thought it was going to tear through her chest. Everything around was blurred and sometimes Maura thought that she was falling asleep, but it was an illusion. For a moment the furniture, mirrors, lamps took the sharp outlines but then everything has blurred again.

Maura touched the space on the other side of bed. Fabric was cool under her fingers. The dark shadow of her own hands hugged an empty and cold side of her bed. She sighed and took the phone. "I can't sleep without you" typed Maura barely concious, but in the last moment she didn't hit "Send". She turned on an alarm clock instead and, nervously clenching her fists, closed her eyes.

- Tomorrow is going to be a hard day.


	2. Chapter 2

"Rizzoli."

The sleepy voice of the tired dispatcher told her about new crime somewhere downtown. Jane rubbed her eyes and touched the floor with her toes. Cold.

Damn, how she hated to wake up early. Yes, she's done it almost all of her life, since her mother brought her to reality every morning at 7 a.m. Then she was going to the Police academy, where the discipline was really tough. But she still had struggle every morning to come alive without coffee.

"Sheesh, Jo, "Jo Friday looked at her questioningly with her smart eyes, but then she sighed and went back to sleep.

"Okay, sweetie, you can't even imagine how are you lucky to be a dog," Jane made a last try to stand up.

Dark night and black bright sky. Everything seemed so peaceful that for a moment she thought that she's dreaming. But phone rang again.

"Hey, Korsak," she said, trying to sound not so sleepy. "I'm on my way."

* * *

"Ok, what happened?" Jane put the gloves and proceeded to the crime scene.

"Woman, twenty-two, tall, dark hair..."

"And dissected."

Maura. Jane tried not to look at her, but she noticed that her best, well, ex-best friend had the dark circles under her eyes. She was still looking good and wearing damn high heels, but…

"Not the best time to think about it" suddenly Jane murmured this phrase and realized it too late.

"Sorry?" Korsak looked at her with attention.

"Nevermind, note to myself," Jane shrugged, but she felt Maura's eyes on her back. Her heavy, doomed gaze. Awkward. "Anyway, what else?''

"We couldn't find the weapon," Frost looked exhausted. Jane bet that he was at the bullpen when they got the call. "Nothing, really. Not a bit. And no blood stains, footprints or..."

"Fingerprints. What's about the weapon?"

"Obviously, it's a scalpel," Maura answered, clearly understanding that Jane was trying to ignore her.

"Is that a guess?"Jane didn't want to bicker with the Chief Medical Examiner, but the words flew out of her mouth.

"Well, when I see a scalpel work, I know it's a scalpel work. In case you didn't know, the scalpel is a main instrument for an autopsy," Frost whistled in the background. Vince tackled him slightly and showed him a fist.

Jane was staring at Maura. Silence between them seemed unbearable, but suddenly the detective coughed and spoke with a disgusting politeness:

"Dr. Isles, can you say that it was done under the influence of the Surgeon's case?"

Maura wasn't good at hiding her expressions. But she did her best and for a moment Jane was ready to smash her own stupid head into the wall.

"Detective Rizzoli, I can say it only after the autopsy. You'll get the results after 1 p.m. I'm done here, my technicians have further instructions. Have a good night."

Maura's heels sounded resentfully.

"I'm sorry," said Jane soundlessly, staring at the sunrise. " I need to do it for our own good."

* * *

"Ideal Y-shaped incision," she told her dictophone anxiously. She still wanted to sleep, but the corpse was so unusual that Maura couldn't delay an autopsy.

Well, the body was usual, but the incisions were made with a mastery. The man who has done it was a real artist. She repeated all his moves and opened the corpse.

"God," she exhaled. The viscera was here, but all organs were replaced from left to right. But it was done with purpose because, technically, it could be working, except the victim was dead before the autopsy was done.

She explored it with the deepest attention. Susie gave her folders with the new results, but Maura was unable to decide what the cause of the death was. And it was irritating her. All blood tests were negative. Histology data - still no answers. Poisons - no. Stab wounds, - well, except the Y-shaped one - no. There was no evidence of something that could cause the death. And to be honest Maura didn't know what she was going to tell Jane.

* * *

"The body is clear. It seemed that the killer washed his victim after all. But even in this case, it's strange, because..."

"There's no evidence, yes. We don't know how he killed her or how he brought her to the crime scene, Dr. Isles," Jane looked confused. "But you know, I don't think it's easy to bring the body and just throw it there. Hair, sweat, latex from gloves, I don't know."

"I understand your concern, Detective. We're trying to do our best to figure out how it can be possible," Maura folded her arms. She felt guilty and helpless, but she couldn't do something right now. Technicians ran tests and there was nothing to do but wait.

"Okay, Dr. Isles. If you find something interesting, just text me," Jane looked at her with need and she opened her mouth to tell her something, but she simply couldn't say a word. Maura froze at this moment, but then she spoke with an effort:

"Sure, Detective Rizzoli."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for reviews and everything. I'm trying to write better. Thanks my beta Monkeywand for everything. She made this part even better than it was.**

* * *

"What?" Korsak couldn't believe his ears. "You mean, Dr. Isles doesn't know what's the cause of the death, does she? You're joking, Rizzoli."

"Yes, Korsak, she doesn't" Jane admitted. She was embarrassed by the idea that Maura couldn't find something. So, they hadn't gotten any clues and that was bad sign. More than that, Jane was overwhelmed by the idea that they're totally depending on Maura. Okay, she is definitely depending.

"It makes our investigation more interesting" Frost shrugged. Both detectives looked at him with confusion.

"Frost, are you ill or something?" Korsak grinned. "You need to sleep, obviously. You're overheated."

"No, Vince, he's got a point. We should build a theory on our own. Like, you know, old-fashioned cops from twenties" Jane suggested and giggled.

"They didn't know all that science stuff..."

"And they hadn't got the computers, but was more effective than Barold" Korsak pointed on the Frost's desktop.

"Woah!" Frost started to protest, but Frankie's voice interrupted him.

"Jane, no one saw anything. We sneaked around all neighbourhood, watched all the recordings from CCTV, nothing. It's absolutely impossible" he said, fixing uniform belt.

"What a wonderful fact, little brother. We noticed" Jane sounded sarcastic. "I've got even more to tell you: Dr. Isles can't help us either."

"What?" Frankie looked disappointed. "Oh, wait, it's you, isn't it?"

Frost sneered. Jane decided to ignore him.

"I don't know what do you mean, Frankie" she shrugged.

"You know, sister." The younger Rizzoli was consistent. Jane could understand him: he adored Maura and believed in her power to give them a clue in the most hopeless of cases.

Now he just couldn't bear the fact that their brilliant Medical Examiner is unhelpful.

But she needed to finish his protest before it went farther than she could control.

"Not now" she growled. "Check Ma, please. And bring us some coffee" her eyes were practically begging. Frankie frowned but accepted her wordless plea. Somehow, Jane knew that their conversation wasn't finished. And she had no idea what to say to her little brother. Maybe he was right.

* * *

"Dr. Isles?"

Frankie rushed in her office with stubborn intention to talk about some things she didn't want to discuss. Maura felt his concerned look, but she couldn't help him.

"Yes, Frankie?" she checked all her files about this body for the fifth time.

"Are you okay?" he asked and she turned to him with wonder.

"What?" Maura looked at him suspiciously, but then smiled a little. "Yes, I'm okay. Look, Frankie, I am flattered to know that you're believing in science so much. But it seems it failed this time."

She didn't believe herself. Science never gave her. Also, Frankie didn't buy it.

"I don't believe. You neither. All that is a bullshit!" he shouted, but then shut up and remarked: "Language. Sorry."

Rizzoli's. Maura smiled at him kindly, but it was a sad smile. She missed Jane and right now, Frankie acted like his sister. For a second her heart stopped, but she said:

"Okay, I don't believe it, you're right. But let's keep it a secret" - Maura smiled at him one more time. "Believe me, we really do everything. And we'll find the clue."

"Thank you, Maura" he sounded relieved.

"It's okay."

Frankie still stood near her desk. Maura squeezed inside.

"You need to talk."

But silence was the answer.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry for the delay. But I finally made it and got accepted in the best medschool in my country. I am so happy. And kudos to my new beta, she's awesome and very, very kind. I'll try to make updates consistent. Let's see what's going next!**

* * *

Angela Rizzoli knew everything; nothing could hide from her observant eyes. And she was aware of the fact that her dearest girls were broken.

Maura sat in Division One Cafe alone, hugging with her cup of green tea. It was pretty strange for Dr. Isles, who preffered the privacy of the morgue. She looked weary, but tried to smile, when Mrs. Rizzoli finally headed to her.

"Maura, sweetie, everything is alright?" Angela was really concerned by Maura's strange behavior.

"Yes, Mrs. Rizzoli. It's just a very long and hard day," Maura looked guilty and Angela didn't understand why.

"Ma," the voice of her daughter behind made her turn back.

"Janie," Angela opened her arms, inviting Jane to join them. But it seemed like Jane didn't noticed it at all. She only nodded to Maura and went to the thermos with coffee. Angela watched her with disbelief.

"What the..." Mama Rizzoli started shouting with whisper, but Jane interrupted her with a suddenly distant voice.

"Don't even start, Ma," the little wrinkles on her daughter face told her about unutterable weariness. For a moment Angela felt confused, but then she softly stroked Jane's shoulder.

"We're grown women, Ma. We'll handle it."

And the first time in her life Angela didn't find the proper words to say.

* * *

"Jane!" Frost's voice sounded like he was running marathons.

"You know, Frost, in Ancient Greece they killed a courier with bad news," Korsak tried to joke, but was serious as hell.

"Our Jane Doe is no longer Jane Doe. It's Claire Stone."

"Ok, Frost, just breathe. What else?"

Jane felt that her partner want to say something else. And it's not going to be the thing they want to know.

"She left Pennsylvania for New York three months ago. But she's never arrived to city."

"And?"

"And right now she's supposed to be in the morgue of New Jersey. Her parents recognized her a week ago, but haven't decided how to transport the body."

"But she's lying on the Maura's table," Korsak turned around and looked at Jane. She's stood in silence and frowned.

"That's it," shrugged Frost.

* * *

"New Jersey confirmed the absence of the body," Korsak put the phone down. "They'll send us everything they find."

"Should we go and inspect it?" Jane didn't want to lose something important.

"I don't think so," Korsak stood up from his chair and stretched. "My old buddy, Steven is working there, I can trust him. He's a good cop and we went through many things."

"Okay."

Jane knew that she needed to go and see Maura. But she couldn't even make a step to the morgue. What if Frankie has been there? What did he tell Maura? What did she answer?

"You need to go and speak with Maura," said Frost. Vince frowned at him. "I sent her news, maybe it could help."

"Sure," Jane was so unconfident that for a moment she hated herself with all her heart.

She stood up and headed to the morgue. Vince reached her near the door and said in a low voice, "good luck."

* * *

"I don't think it's possible," Maura looked terribly tired. A simple "hey" seemed so awkward for them that the two women barely said it to each other.

"But we've got what we've got," Jane tried to overcome the difficulty of the moment.

"I've been in this facility, and I should say they've got high security standards," every word Maura said was pronounced with an effort. She was at work about fourteen hours and she didn't see the end of this day.

"So, maybe one of the examiners..."

"No. Jane, you can think that we, pathologists, are the weirdest guys ever, but we're not psychos. I can suggest that someone went crazy and broke all ethical rules. But I know Dr. Hambard and his team. They are more than just good enough. They're all strong professionals and I don't think that Hambard took someone psychologically unstable," Maura finished her speech totally devastated.

"I appreciate your confidence. I understand that you try to defy your profession and job. But we've clearly got evidence of a stolen body from a secure facility. Someone from the outside simply can't do this, Maura. And it's your words that it's an ideal incision. So, it was made by master. Who can do it better than a doctor? Pathologist?"

"It can be surgeon!" Maura nervously jumped from her chair.

"So, tell me, what a surgeon can do in the morgue?" Jane looked at Maura almost winningly.

"Are you mocking me?" Dr. Isles asked her ex-best friend with an Arctic cold tone in her voice.

"No, no," Jane rose her hands, trying to defy herself. "No, I didn't mean to offend you..."

For a moment she understood, that she made a mistake. She tried to justify herself and it was worse than just agreeing with Maura.

Not thinking what she's doing Jane made a step towards her doctor.

"Listen, Maura," her voice was quiet and hoarse. She didn't finish her phrase. She couldn't stand her feelings in this particular moment. Jane just simply touched Maura's cheekbone and kissed her, fast and timidly.

Maura couldn't open her eyes.

Last thing she heard was the sound of the rapidly disappearing steps.


End file.
